1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun, especially to a pneumatic toy gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days many people are very busy in their work. Leisure activities become very important for people to unwind and recharge so that they can face more challenges in the work. Leisure activities are very diversified, and many choices are available to suit individual's tastes and preferences. For instance, outdoor excursion, seeing movies, shopping and the like can help people to reduce tension. Some people prefer more exciting activities to release the internal pressure, such as thrilling games in theme parks, glider riding, bungee jumping or the like. In recent years a new type of game has been introduced, namely “Survival game”. In the game players have to equip with comprehensive outfits to prevent accidents. Each person also is provided with a pneumatic toy gun and a plurality of paintballs. The paintball is a capsule containing pigments. This game is quite popular, not only because it is exciting, but also mainly the toy gun used in the game almost like a real one in terms of shooting accuracy, shooting range, look and weight. Hence it gives people thrill like being plunged in a real battlefield.
Most of the pneumatic toy guns now available in the market is allowing user to switch between the mode of repeater and single-shoot. The mode of single-shoot means that only one paintball was shot in every single trigger. The mode of repeater means a plurality of paintballs was fired successively in only one trigger. Until this moment, the pneumatic toy gun, with function of the repeater, includes an electromagnetic valve, a circuit board, and a battery. The electromagnetic valve is used to push the tackling block in order to release the hammer assembly, the circuit board controls the operation of electromagnetic valve, and the battery provides the energy source to electromagnetic valve.
However, the electromagnetic valve, the circuit board, and the battery are space-consumption elements. Besides, the player will feel annoyed if the battery is run out in the fight.
Therefore, how to achieve the function of repeater without any electrical apparatus disposed in pneumatic toy gun is an issue remained to be resolved in the industry.